


Tony Stark and the case of the Mailroom Manager

by the_accidental_horcrux



Series: Dear Mr. Stark... [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: E-mail, Emails, Gen, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Interactive Fiction, Precious Peter Parker, Reader-Interactive, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, mailroom shenanigans, texts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_accidental_horcrux/pseuds/the_accidental_horcrux
Summary: Tony Stark likes to have a good relationship with his employees, call it turning a new leaf.





	1. Kinda like what you hired me for...

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is like a side-fic for Dear Mr. Stark (or whoever reads his mail), in which we see Tony Stark interacting with his favourite (mailroom) employee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets a few letters. More than a few. Good thing he has such a great mailroom staff to look after that for him.
> 
> Morgan Beyers weighs in on a letter Tony should read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you aren't reading Dear Mr. Stark (or whoever reads his mail), a lot will go over your head. Doesn't mean you can't read it, though.
> 
> you can find it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594790), take a peek, maybe leave a comment! or send an email.

 Beyers

 

[ 12:03 PM ]  
Yo Tony, my main man. Letters have  
arrived for you to consult! There's an  
extra special one for you to read,   
right on top. Please do so quickly as  
it is time sensitive. THX

[ 12:18 PM ]                                    
beyers, i dont have all the time in   
the world to read letters. if it were  
really important, i would get an      
email, like a normal functioning     
member of society. end of story.  

[ 12:30 PM ]  
T, I get you have an aesthetic going  
but not everyone has your email  
address. If they did, you wouldn't have  
any time to go through your emails,  
and then maybe you'd have to hire a  
team to do it for you. Kinda like what  
you hired me for... Or did you forget  
that?

[ 12:42 PM ]                                  
you really grind my gears, kid     

[ 12:42 PM ]  
But I'm your favourite, anyway.

[ 12:43 PM ]                                 
yeah whatever.                           

 


	2. Late nights with Beyers, Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get real at 3 AM, don't they.

 

**_T. Stark_ **

I know you're awake, big T. Please reply to  
that kid's letter? They seem sweet. P.          
Parker. They just wanted to say                   
something about their science project         
they did about S.I.. At least you could give  
them some nice words or something...    _  
Read [ 3:34 AM ]_

 _Received_ _[ 3:35 AM ]_  
you shouldnt have texted. now you cant  
have plausible deniability. your fault.  
peps gonna kill you.

You can't scare me. And, I noticed you.       
skillfully avoided toe aforementioned          
topic of P. Parker's letter. Give the kid a      
chance.                                                       
_Read [ 3:37 AM ]_

 _Received [ 3:42 AM ]_  
i read the letter. this kid sees me as some  
kind of hero. i cant reply, itll be such a  
disappointment. youre setting me up for  
failure here, kid.

I promise you this kid isn't going to be      
disappointed. I've written back to them      
with the mandatory letter, and ten bucks   
 says they write back to me just to be         
nice. I think this kid just wants a friend.     
_Read [ 3:44 AM ]_

 

Boss, you aren't being very subtle. You'd   
think you'd know how to turn off Read      
notifications on your own phone, but no.  
_Read [ 3:50 AM ]_

 

 

Sleep on it, Tony. I think you mean the     
world to this kid. Think how good it         
would make them feel to get a letter        
back from their hero?                               
_Read [ 4:02 AM ]_


	3. Please consult section B23 of your contract for more information.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony gets some emails. Which is never good, considering they came from the mailroom manager, who despises emails.
> 
> The funeral will be held at two-pm next Saturday, wear black.

* * *

_PRIORITY INBOX ... **(824)**_

M. Beyers                             Tony you better open th...  _ **(2)**_             2012/05/26 at 08:09 AM  
N. Fury, me                          Re: Consulting Hours  _ **(29)**_                 2012/05/26 at 07:21 AM  
Pepper Potts, me                  Re: UPCOMING MEETINGS **_(2)_**             2012/05/26 at 06:45 AM  
STARK INDUSTRIES, me        Re: Designs  _ **(5)**_                                  2012/05/25 at 23:04 PM  
Justin H                                Partnership proposle                         2012/05/25 at 23:02 PM  
Justin H                                Partnership proposel                         2012/05/25 at 22:48 PM  
Justin H                                Partnership proposa                          2012/05/25 at 22:17 PM

* * *

  _M. BEYERS_  

> FROM:     Morgan Beyers < [starkmailroommanager@starkindustries.com](mailto:starkmailroommanager@gmail.com) >  
>  TO:         Tony Stark < [iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com) >  
>  SUBJECT: Tony you better open this email or there will be hell to pay so help me God.  
>  DATE:      May 26, 2012 at 07:58 AM
> 
> Listen, buddy. Reply to the letter, and no one gets hurt. The little dude, PETER, replied to my generic "Standard reply letter". This kid is so lonely, please help. I can't believe you're so heartless. LITTLE GUY JUST WANTS FRIENDS, TONY.

 

> FROM:     Morgan Beyers < [starkmailroommanager@starkindustries.com](mailto:starkmailroommanager@gmail.com) >  
>  TO:         Tony Stark < [iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com) >  
>  SUBJECT: Tony you better open this email or there will be hell to pay so help me God.  
>  DATE:      May 26, 2012 at 08:09 AM
> 
> I hate emails, so so much. I've now sent you two in one day. You only ever get an email from my wife at Christmastime. Do you see the issue? I see the issue. REPLY TO THE DAMN LETTER, STARK.

* * *

_PRIORITY INBOX ... **(648)**_

M. Beyers                             STARK OPEN THIS GOD DA... _**(3)**_        2012/05/26 at 12:58 PM  
Platypus, me                        Re: War Machine  _ **(92)**_                        2012/05/26 at 11:26 AM  
Happy Hogan, me                Re: New Security Detail  _ **(12)**_               2012/05/26 at 11:02 AM  
N. Fury, me                          Re: Consulting Hours  _ **(34)**_                  2012/05/26 at 10:43 AM  
Pepper Potts, me                  UPCOMING MEETINGS  _ **(5)**_                   2012/05/26 at 10:38 AM  
Hill Maria, me                       Cleaning arrangements  _ **(29)**_              2012/05/25 at 10:14 AM  
Justin H                                Partnership proposle _ **(4)**_                    2012/05/25 at 09:57 AM

* * *

_M. BEYERS_

> FROM:     Morgan Beyers < [starkmailroommanager@starkindustries.com](mailto:starkmailroommanager@gmail.com) >  
>  TO:         Tony Stark < [iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com) >  
>  SUBJECT: STARK OPEN THIS GOD DAMN EMAIL AND ANSWER THAT LETTER OR DIE!!!!  
>  DATE:      May 26, 2012 at 09:40 AM
> 
> I KNOW YOU'RE IGNORING ME!!!!! ANSWER THE LETTER. I WILL END YOU IF YOU DON'T.

 

> FROM:     Morgan Beyers < [starkmailroommanager@starkindustries.com](mailto:starkmailroommanager@gmail.com) >  
>  TO:         Tony Stark < [iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com) >  
>  SUBJECT: STARK OPEN THIS GOD DAMN EMAIL AND ANSWER THAT LETTER OR DIE!!!!  
>  DATE:      May 26, 2012 at 10:31 AM
> 
> I cannot believe that I have to deal with email. It's the worst. Ever. I hate this so wholly and completely. I'll quit. I swear.
> 
> Just kidding because I love the benefits of this job, and Peter Parker. Plus, my wife and Pepper are best friends, and Happy is nice to me. You're okay as far as bosses go.
> 
> Just kidding, again, because I know you'll take that seriously, ILY. I'm still mad, though.

 

> FROM:     Morgan Beyers < [starkmailroommanager@starkindustries.com](mailto:starkmailroommanager@gmail.com) >  
>  TO:         Tony Stark < [iamironman@starkindustries.com](mailto:tonyisirondad@gmail.com) >  
>  SUBJECT: STARK OPEN THIS GOD DAMN EMAIL AND ANSWER THAT LETTER OR DIE!!!!  
>  DATE:      May 26, 2012 at 12:58 PM
> 
> Okay, Mr. Stark. I get it, you don't think you're the bomb. But this kid does. Don't disappoint him. Please.
> 
> Beyers

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY EVERYONE!!! YOU CAN NOW EMAIL MORGAN IF YOU WANT TO! the email link is to starkmailroommanager@gmail.com if it isn't working. and same goes with tony, still. tonyisirondad@gmail.com
> 
> ALSO THE FORMAT MIGHT BE WEIRD ON MOBILE, READ THIS ON A COMPUTER FOR FULL EFFECT!
> 
> LOVE Y'ALL

**Author's Note:**

> Updates sporadically


End file.
